


FourArm Hug

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Frottage, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Top Ben, Xenophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request Fic matthouston Ben learns the Kevin has a thing for his Four Arms form so Ben can’t help but take advantage of it. Request Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	FourArm Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Ben and Kevin were facing off against a wild robot. The tech just sent Kevin flying and Ben needed an alien to catch him so he wouldn’t get badly injured. He slapped the omnitrix and transformed into Four Arms.

Four Arms jumped and was able to catch Kevin with ease. Kevin gasped feeling the four arms hold his body. He gasped and hoped Ben wouldn’t notice his problem. Four Arms landed and looked at Kevin’s face which was a light shade of red. “Kevin you ok?”

Kevin turned his head to hide his blush. “I’m fine just put me down.” The four armed alien lowered Kevin to the ground noticing the shudder he gained from his lower right hand brushing his rear.

He would take the time to figure out what was up with Kevin but he had a robot to smash. While Four Arms crushed the rampaging robot Kevin moved back to try and calm himself. His body was hot and his cock was pushing at the confines of his pants. Ben was finishing up and Kevin was panicking he was still hard as he watch Four Arms crushed the robot to pieces.

When Four Arms was finished he turned his attention back on Kevin. Kevin was trying to hide his bulge but failed at it, Ben wasn’t so dense to not notice things about his friends. ‘Kevin got hard after I caught him and barely touched him is he turned on by me in this form?’ Ben thought and decided to test the theory.

Four Arms smirked and Kevin blushed and before he could act he was grabbed by Four Arms. The alien jumped away and went to a secure location. “Ben what the fuck?!” Ben held Kevin close to his muscled body his lower right hand went down and palmed his arousal.

“Ahh Ben…” Kevin moaned. “Want me to stop or want me to strip you so I can touch you, skin to skin?” Ben asked and his upper arms pinched and teased his nipples through his shirt.

“Ben we can’t…ahh fuck…” Kevin moaned and cursed arching his back grinding against the alien’s hand.

“Hmm that’s not what I asked Kevin.” He licked Kevin’s neck and rubbed Kevin’s hard on through his pants his lower left hand gave his cheek a squeeze. “Ben I want it…” He moaned and the four arms went to work. Kevin’s shirt was removed and the upper arms teased and rubbed his nipples directly and had Kevin shaking in pleasure.

The lower hands pushed Kevin’s pants and boxers down and let them pool around his ankles. Kevin’s cock sprang up and dripped onto the ground. Kevin felt Four Arms chuckle and he groaned at the lustful tone. The lower left hand brushed Kevin’s pubes while the lower right played with Kevin’s balls.

Kevin groaned and bucked wanting him to touch his cock, but didn’t voice it. He licked the shell of Kevin’s ear and pinched and pulled on his nipples making Kevin moan louder. “Ahh Ben my cock touch my cock.” Kevin moaned and bucked back against him and felt the alien’s arousal and something else.

Ben used his lower left arm to lower his garment and Kevin gasped as he felt 2 hard cocks slap his rear. “Two dicks fuck ahh Ben…” The alien smirked he himself was surprised at the two lengths the first one was longer standing hard at 13 ½ inches the lower one was 7 inches but it was thicker than the upper one.

“Which one you want first Kevin know that by the end of the day I’ll have both dicks inside you.” Ben whispered and Kevin nearly came. ‘Damn it words he’s fucking me with words…’ Kevin thought and his head spun. The lower left hand was licked and lubed with saliva and began to prep Kevin’s ass. Kevin hissed as the thick digit opened his tight ring of muscle prepping him for something bigger.

To ease Kevin’s pain Ben let his lower right hand to pump Kevin’s cock. Ben also used his upper arms to massage his shoulders. He groaned as he relaxed pleasure ran through his body making his mind melt. “Fuck Ben now take that long cock and fuck me!!”

Four Arms flipped Kevin around so his dick rubbed against Ben’s two. The alien kissed him and Kevin lost it. He came spraying his seed all over Ben’s two huge cocks. “Thanks for the lube Kev now show me that sexy ass of yours.”

The dark haired youth groaned as he was pushed onto his back. Kevin gripper his legs and pulled them up exposing everything to the alien hero. Feeling the four eyes look over him got Kevin excited again and seeing Ben’s dicks coated with his seed had his whole twitching.

Ben positioned the upper cock at Kevin’s hole and began nudging it in. Kevin hissed in pain as the length forced him open, the salva and cum helped a bit but it still hurt. The Lower hands foundled his crotch the right massaging his balls while the left pumped his dick. Kevin noticed that the left hand had a firmer grip and made the stroking feel even better than the right one.

The teen relaxed as pleasure assaulted him again. Ben pushed in until he reached his second member. “Are you ready Kevin?”

“Just do it I can take it.” Kevin spoke through gritted teeth and Ben pushed the fatter cock into Kevin as well. Kevin’s eyes widened at the new assault of pain and groaned as the friction caused an odd pleasure to serge in him. Ben took his time filling the teen with his two dicks. His first cock reached so deep inside Kevin it made him want to cum. He felt so full never in his life did he think such an experience would happen to him to be filled by two huge alien cocks and from one alien at that it made him snap his cum sprayed all over his chest and abs.

Ben didn’t stop at just one he fucked Kevin with his cocks only pulling as far back as to leave the tip of his second cock before thrusting in. It barely took a few minutes of this rhythm for Kevin to be hard again and chanting his name. Ben’s full heavy balls hit Kevin’s ass with a loud smack and his pre cum was flooding his abused hole with alien juice with each thrust he forced the pre cum deeper in him and it aroused Kevin all the more.

By Kevin’s fith release his muscles were squeezing Ben’s cocks so hard Ben couldn’t handle it. He came hard both his cocks firing seed. The upper cock fired 6 spurts of thick alien cum into Kevin’s horny body, while the lower cock poured a gallon of cum into him. The seed flooded his belly and Kevin ahd a 6th release. After cumming the omnitrix timed out and Four Arms reverted back to Ben’s human form.

Ben was surprisingly naked and his hard 11 inch cock was still hard his clothes rematerialized where he tossed Four Arms’s garment. Ben was panting and Kevin was coming down from his sex high. His slowly closing hole leaked a good amount of cum but there was still a lot inside him.

“So do you like me or just me as Four Arms?” Ben asked looked at the spent male in confusion.

“I like you Ben the four arms form of yours it just turns me on so much I’m sorry you must think I’m disgusting…” Kevin turned away only to have his head turned back and was kissed by Ben. “I think your cute…” Ben said and gave Kevin’s nipple a pinch. “Next time I’ll go ultimate lets see if you can handle that.”

Kevin fainted the thought of ultimate alien Four Arms was too much for him. Ben played with Kevin’s kink and Kevin also made sure to service Ben orally after each encounter and he decided he liked the taste of human Ben’s cum over Four Arms.

End


End file.
